One Fine Day
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xOOx Rose and Ronny know the boys will want to settle down eventually...
1. One Fine Day: Black & Yellow

A/N: This is a project with Destiny45. She's made a video that this fic accompanies; the link will be up soon. I have written this to fit as the video as much as possible and included lyrics to the song "One Fine Day" by S Club Juniors, which, in case you were wondering, isn't mine.

**One Fine Day**

She was bored. She lay on the couch in her San Angeles apartment, flipping through the channels in hopes of finding something mildly entertaining. So far she had failed in this task.

The channel was now on the news, and Ronny closed her eyes. She could listen to the news and pretend that she wasn't bored.

"_And Will Aston, international recovery expert and former black ranger on the Operation Overdrive team, has rescued yet another priceless item-except instead of art, relics or jewels, this item was actually the kidnapped heiress to the Potter Hotel chain."_

Ronny sat up slowly, staring at the TV with wide brown eyes. Will. The image had changed from the news anchor to footage of Will with a red haired girl in his arms. Instead of smiling at the cameras, he merely smirked. It was nice to know he hadn't changed, at least.

"_It's what I do." _The ditzy heiress beamed.

Ronny remembered how Will had saved her from the Fearcats and how fast her heart had beat he scooped her up into his arms. Nothing had ever felt more right.

_One fine day  
You'll look at me  
And you will know our love was  
Meant to be  
One fine day  
You're gonna want me for your girl_

She turned the TV off, slipped a black hooded sweatshirt on over her yellow tank top and grabbed her keys and cell phone. She locked the apartment behind her and stalked down the hallway to the elevator.

As she walked along the streets of San Angeles, Ronny thought about how she'd wanted to tell Will about she really felt. She'd had so many opportunities, and she choked at all of them. It was probably the only time she'd ever kept her mouth shut.

And she couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time she heard that Hannah Montana song or saw him on the news like tonight, her heart ached and she missed him.

But they were young, barely nineteen. Will was a ladies' man, Ronny recalled as she saw the image of Will with Miratrix in her mind-smiling and charming her into believing he was on her side. He wouldn't want to be tied down yet, not while he had years of freedom left to him. All Ronny could really do was hope one day he'd wake up and realize how well they suited one another.

_Though I know you're the  
Kind of boy  
Who only wants to run around_

By now, Ronny had reached the plaza where Will had saved the old man and refused help from the team. Sitting at a table in front of a small café was Will. He was smiling at his companion-the hotel heiress.

Ronny's heart shattered.

--

She spent the next day working out at the gym, smacking the punching bag in hopes that it might relieve some of the pain she was feeling. Yes, she'd been too scared to tell Will. Yes, she should never have been content to let Will run around. Yes, she missed him.

When Ronny felt she was about to collapse, she took a shower and headed for her yellow convertible in the parking lot. On the freeway, speeding past the other cars, the yellow ranger felt a little better.

Will was standing on the street outside of the apartment building. He noticeably brightened when he saw Ronny step out of her car. "Ronny."

Even hearing him say her name sent shivers down her spine. "Long time no see, Mr. Bond," the yellow ranger retorted. He cracked that smile again and hugged her.

"Can we talk?" Will asked quietly as he let her go. "It's important."

"Does your girlfriend know you're here, Will?" Ronny shot back, and she couldn't hide the jealousy in her tone. He looked momentarily hurt by this before shaking his head.

"That's what it's about. Last night, when Lisa was yakking about her daddy and how much allowance she gets, all I could think about was you. I couldn't get your face out of my mind. It's never happened before, but Ronny…"

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. Ronny returned it, hardly believing what he'd just said to her. Finally they pulled apart.

"So if you'll have me, I'm ready to stop running around and put my focus on the one lady who means the world to me."

That huge smile was all Will could see. "Well, Will, this has been one fine day, hasn't it?"


	2. One Fine Day: Red & Pink

**One Fine Day**

She checked the phone for messages as her class filed out. None. She checked her email account and found no new email in the inbox. A pang of loneliness went through her heart.

As Rose gathered up her laptop and purse and headed back to her office, she sighed. He'd been gone for almost a year. He wrote and called like he'd promised to, but it just wasn't the same as it had been before when she saw him everyday.

She picked up a stack of papers she needed to grade, but two sentences into the first one, Rose knew her heart wasn't going to be into it. She went to clear her head, taking her lunch outside with her.

Rose settled in on the rim of the fountain in the courtyard, her thoughts drifting to Mack once more. Rose knew Mack, knew him like no one else, really, so she realized how important it was for him to bond with his father right now. They had issues to work out.

But she needed him too, needed him to hug her and tickle her and kiss her. Needed him to tease her and make sure that she didn't overwork herself. Needed him to be the sweetheart she had fallen in love with.

_The arms I long for  
Will open wide  
And you'll be proud to have me  
Right by your side  
One fine day  
You're gonna want me for your girl_

Ronny had called last week to announce Will showing up at her apartment and saying that he wanted to be together. Rose was happy for her two friends, but it made her miss Mack even more.

Her thoughts turned to how happy she knew Mack was. From the way he described things, the trip was shaping up to be everything he'd ever wanted. He'd told her once that he'd always wanted to be just like Indiana Jones.

'Or Kid Rock,' Rose thought, remembering Mack's "finding himself" stage with his ridiculous rock star get up. She remembered telling him later how funny he'd looked, to which he'd looked embarrassed.

"You're so supportive," he'd quipped when his sheepish smile had vanished.

_I'll keep waiting and  
Someday darling  
You'll come to me when you want to settle down_

She sighed again, wondering how much longer she'd have to wait for him. It wasn't even a question of if she would, because she knew no one could ever make her feel the way Mack did.

Slowly, Rose gathered up her belongings again and headed to her class room. She set up the laptop, plugging it into the projector and then finding the Power Point presentation she'd made to go with today's lesson. The clock told her there was still five minutes until the class was scheduled to begin.

A few students trickled in, finding seats and readying themselves to take careful notes. "Good afternoon, Professor," a trio of girls greeted brightly. Rose nodded acknowledgement and checked her phone one last time. She was so interested in this that she did not notice one curly haired man slip into a seat at the back of the room.

An hour later, her class had gone – all except the curly haired youth. Barely glancing at him, Rose turned away to pack up once again. "I've got a meeting; you'll need to be leaving now."

The man ignored her and opened the CD drive on his laptop. He slipped a disk in and started to play a very familiar song that Rose loved. She froze in her tracks at the opening notes. Their song. She turned slowly.

And there he was, like he'd never even left her for so long, playing the song that the others had once set them up with. "Mack," Rose breathed as a huge smile spread across her pretty face. She ran up the stairs to where he was now standing with his arms held out.

"Hey," he murmured as she threw herself into his arms. "Glad to see you missed me too." Mack grinned before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Rose, you're hurting me."

Her grip loosened slightly. "It's been a long time," Rose said against his chest. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back like you promised to. Why didn't you tell me you were going to get here today?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Mack was still smiling as he pulled away from her embrace and cupped her face in his hands. "Surprise, Rose."

"How long are you here for?" she asked quietly, wondering how much time she'd get with him before he went off globetrotting again and left her behind while pursuing the adventures he'd always wanted.

"Awhile," Mack answered cryptically.

"That doesn't tell me much," Rose frowned. "How long?"

"Til you get tired of me." Rose looked up at him in shock, hardly daring to believe what he'd just said. "I've enrolled in some classes, so I'd say it's a pretty permanent move."

"Really?" He nodded once before tilting her chin up so he could kiss her.


End file.
